


Idle Fancies

by ehmazing



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmazing/pseuds/ehmazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A revolt brews in Hatherford in 1779.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Fancies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this art: http://wecansexy.tumblr.com/post/1437149578/so-mj-pretty-much-forced-me-to-draw-lust-and

Greed grit his teeth, picking at a blood-stained clump of fur on his collar.

“Fuck it!”

“You can buy a new one,” Lust said, adjusting her skirts around her crossed legs. Carefully, she sheared the edge of her own dirtied hem and tossed the strip of red-brown lace into the air. It fell, landing in puddle in the alley below. Lust smiled and grated her nails on the roof tiles as if she could sharpen them.

“You can buy a new one tomorrow, because Father will certainly reward us for today’s work. Our best yet! I wouldn’t be surprised if we have a complete revolution by summer.”

“I suppose so,” Greed grunted, spreading his coattails behind him as he joined her on the ledge. “But how can you consider this our best? We do the same job, over and over and over. Granted, this one was much easier to rile up, but they all end with same guilty soldiers and the same dead civilians and one more dot on the map. Doesn’t it bore you, after a while?”

Lust clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Oh, that’s only your insatiable side talking.”

Greed smiled. “What can I say, Sis?” He leaned back on his elbows, hat falling over his eyes. “I have urges! Not as if you would know; when’s the last time you ‘laid back and thought of Amestris’?”

Lust’s fingers once again thinned into blades.

“Kidding, kidding! Augh, why do you always aim for the head?”

Cart bells tinkled in the streets as merchants packed up their wares for the night. A gunshot fired, followed by a chorus of barking dogs. A man, hat askew and left arm bloodied, limped down the alley while trying to load a pistol with his good hand and swearing profusely as he did so. He stepped on the scrap of Lust’s dress, making ripples in the puddle.

“Time to head home,” Lust said, tying her hat ribbon under her chin. Greed shrugged off his ruined coat and sadly folded it over his arm. Lust rolled her eyes.

“Oh, give it here.” She snipped at the ends of soiled fur until the patch was white once again. Though the trim now looked a little lopsided, Greed fastened the coat around his shoulders with unconcealed joy.

"You're such a child," she remarked dryly, and Greed laughed, teeth gleaming as bright as the silver fasteners on his vest. 

As the sun set over the town square, a barricade was being built.


End file.
